Black Lake
by Kiwiambrosia
Summary: Ginny is relaxing on the Hogwarts grounds after the Dept. of Mysteries. With Ron in the hospital wing, and the twins off to who knows where since they left, she was enjoying the peace and quiet. She should have known it was too good to last.


**June 1995**

The sun peeked through the deep green leaves of the large old oak standing proudly near the shore of the Black Lake. Shadows danced across her skin, dappling it in addition to her plethora of freckles. Lips upturned in a content smile as she listened to the birds chirp above her, and the water lap at the rocks.

Exams were over, they had been for nearly a week now. She wasn't all that worried about her marks. Bigger things were happening in the world than O.W.L prep for next year. However, Transfiguration - she physically cringed at the thought - it wasn't her best subject. She hoped that she'd done decently, at least enough to pass; her mum would have her hide if not.

Arms crossed behind her head, her eyes closed as the breeze moved the grass in such a way it was tickling the inside of her biceps. She was conscious of the presence of her book bag to her immediate right, and the small group of students still in uniform about fifty yards away, much closer to the castle than the lake. They, like her, were enjoying the sun and the last days before terms end.

Shaking her head gently, which was more of a roll across her forearms to rid herself of intruding thoughts of exams. Summer was nearly here! Which was why she was enjoying this nicely secluded spot across the lake where she couldn't hear anyone talk about school. She was relaxing.

Her mind turned to her bedroom, a place she only had to share with Hermione whenever she came to visit the Burrow. But, she like Hermione; she was nice and thoughtful, and treated her like a person, not just Ron's little sister. She smiled gently thinking of her friend.

Ginny couldn't wait to escape from the near constant nattering of her dorm-mates. Not that she didn't like the other girls, but privacy was in short supply during the school year. She'd scream like a Banshee if Danielle tried to compare their knickers one more time.

That thought led to another; would her family be going home, or would they be going back to _Headquarters_ , as the adults liked to say behind their hands as if she couldn't hear them. She was so _done_ being treated like a baby by everyone older than her. Sirius was maybe the only one that _saw_ her, knew she could do things, the potential in her. He'd never regarded her as a child.

Over the Christmas holidays earlier this year Sirius had in fact told her how impressed he was; she was highly skilled with a wand, fiery, not to be meddled with. He built up her confidence piece by piece, and then blatantly compared her to Harry's mum, a dead woman.

The thought was a sobering one. She opened her eyes and frowned at the leaves above her. The sun didn't seem as bright as it was a moment ago, like a cloud had crossed overhead. He'd gone through the veil, he was dead too.

Sitting up stiffly, she eyed the group of students who had moved farther away across the lake and wondered where Harry was. He'd obviously been avoiding her, she hadn't seen him since the Department of Mysteries _three_ days ago.

After everything that had happened, she just wanted to make sure he was, well, how could he be alright after that? She knew she certainly wasn't, and he wasn't her Godfather.

Deciding she'd go visit Hermione and Ron in the Hospital wing tomorrow, she felt a little more at ease. They would know where he was, and Luna would go with her if she asked. Leaning back on her forearms, she propped one leg over the other and rotated her ankle. A small smile lit her face as it moved with little effort. It hadn't been her first broken bone, far from it, she'd broken three before she'd even started Hogwarts. Wouldn't be her last, she was sure.

The water in front of her gleamed in the late morning sunlight. Huffing out a laugh she shook her head, amused at the sight of the Hufflepuffs swimming in the lake. For a second she wondered if the giant squid appreciated people swimming in its lake. Had there ever been an incident? The sudden growling of her stomach reminded her that lunch was soon, and she snickered at the path her thoughts had taken.

As she made the decision to grab her bag and head back inside, footsteps on the bank coming her way halted her movements. It was probably Michael Corner who still had his knickers in a twist over how things ended between them.

Not that it was some big mystery, she'd kicked his ass in Quidditch and he'd been a sore loser who ran to the arms of his team's Chaser.

Her fingers found the grip of her wand with subtle ease. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit right now. The shadow of the person stopped just off to the side behind her. She'd have to twist around in her spot on the grass to look at the newcomer. With a dejected sigh, she turned her head to look up at Michael.

Her eyes widened minutely. Finely pressed black slacks, paired with an untucked white button-up, loosened Slytherin tie and recently shined Oxfords was not what she'd been expecting. At all. A quick glance at her surroundings noted they were the only two on this side of the lake, everyone else was too far away. _Shit._

Ginny kept her wand at the ready, hidden by her uniform skirt, and a hex on the tip of her tongue. The two stared at each other, unblinking, waiting for anything to happen, for the other to do _something_. An owl hooted in the forest behind them, laughter echoed across the lake.

"Aren't you going to invite me to sit down?"

The simple question shocked her blank face into an expression of disbelief. "Why would I do that?" Her grip tightened on her wand as he shrugged with what had to be practised grace. She kept her blue eyes trained on him the whole time he walked the few steps to her side, then promptly sat himself down on the grass without a word. Her book bag the only physical thing between them, surprise mixed with curiosity staying her hand for now.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky, humming his enjoyment of the sun's warmth. "This is the best spot by the lake." he said without directly replying to her question. "Luckily it's too far out of the way for most to bother walking, so it stays secluded. Lazy." That last word laced with derision and directed at the groups across the water. "Not that I mind though," he sighed, sounding content, "it remains peaceful this way." His comment punctuated by the very faint screeches of two girls dunked in cold water.

Ginny's eyebrows were slowly reaching her hairline as he continued to speak. This had to be the most words she'd ever heard him say, even to his friends. She watched him slide his own book bag off of his shoulder and rest it against hers, adding another layer between them. She whipped her head away, realizing she was dangerously close to staring, and looked back out at the water.

The Hufflepuffs were up on each others shoulders in the shallows across the lake, playing some game of throwing simple jinxes at each other to make their opponent fall into the water. It actually looked kind of fun.

In her periphery Blaise sat beside her without the faintest care in the world it seemed. Just enjoying the sun. Though, that was the general impression people got from him; he was neutral in all this. As much as any Slytherin could be. But he had to know that it would end badly for both of them if they were spotted together.

With the way their respective groups of friends were, let alone their Houses, it was a wonder neither a Slytherin nor a Gryffindor had come to their defense yet.

"Did you know, that from this far, you can't really tell who's who?" He side eyed her with a smirk, still facing the water. Her eyes narrowed involuntarily, she wasn't sure if that was meant to be a reassurance or a threat. "For instance," he continued, "the only reason we know those are Huffs" he pointed at the people in the lake "is because the imbeciles have their bright yellow ties around their heads."

He turned his head to look directly at her. "With your lovely hair, it's obvious to anyone who _you_ are, but if I do this," Blaise pulled his loosened tie from around his neck and shoved the green and grey fabric deep into his trouser pocket. "Who would they think I am?"

Ginny had obviously seen him around school before, but it was as if she just noticed his state of dishevelment. Not once had she witnessed his shirt untucked, or his tie undone for that matter. He was always so impeccably dressed, often being described as vain by her Housemates. This entire encounter was confusing.

"Oooo, I'm so impressed by the sneaky snake." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, but she decided to play along. "Ass." she rolled her eyes, not that he could see her face straight-on. "Well, with your current lack of House affiliation, I'd say you look like any other tosser my age." she deadpanned, "Congratulations, did you want a cookie?"

Her palm was starting to sweat with the grip she had on her wand. What the hell did he want? He seriously wasn't here for a nice conversation. Was he? The thought itself was just too ridiculous.

Blaise shook his head and sighed. "It means," he shot her his own disbelieving look. She was clever wasn't she? "that we can have an actual conversation without something or someone mucking it up."

"Again, still not clear on the why." she intoned, while wondering if maybe she wasn't being the rude one in this situation.

"Do I need a reason to want to talk to a pretty girl without our peers interrupting?" He actually looked genuine, it was just too messed up.

Her mouth dropped open a fraction, "let me get this straight, you're just here to talk?" She shook her head, "forgive me if I find that hard to believe. You've given every indication that my house, my family and friends are lesser. That I'm nothing but a blood-traitor." She turned a glare on him and moved her wand hand on top of her thigh, blatantly pointing it in his direction.

"Can't really let them know how I feel can I?" He shot back, eyeing her wand, but made no move to pull his own. If anything, he seemed more relaxed knowing her wand was aimed at him.

Fuck, this was all so strange.

"Oh yay, a secret, forbidden friendship. I've always wanted one. It isn't my birthday is it?" Yep, she was definitely being rude. But she didn't know what else to do, or say for that matter.

"That was the idea, but I can see where you're coming from." He nodded to himself. "We're from two very different Houses, and you're one of the so called 'Good Guys'." He sighed and turned to directly face her. "Look, I just wanted to get to know you, without all the meddling interference of our lives."

What did she say to that?! Thank you? He was essentially putting his ass on the line where it concerned him and his own peers, just because he wanted to get to know her? He sounded sincere, and she did have to admit he was quite handsome.

It'd be nice to have another friend, even one from Slytherin. She always did like to do risky things, there was a thrill to it. Besides, even the other snakes considered him neutral.

She took a steadying breath and looked straight at him, "Alright." She half-shrugged like it was her explanation.

She grinned at how shocked he looked at her answer. Like someone had just poured ice water down his pants. The idea was nearly enough to make her snicker. "Let's see where this goes. Just know that I don't trust you, and I'll hex you if you even hint at using me. For anything." She narrowed her eyes at him, and made a show of putting her wand away.

Blaise nodded, "Let's see where this goes." he agreed. "I shall endeavor to earn your trust. What are friends without trust?" He smiled at her. It was then she noticed that his eyes weren't brown like she thought, they were hazel, with these flecks of green near the pupil. His eyes were actually quite beautiful.

In a moment of silence between the two of them, nearly a staring contest and it was heading towards awkward when he asked, "so what's your favourite colour?"

Ginny's laugh echoed back across the lake.


End file.
